Just a dream
by francisamy granger
Summary: Me siento tan cansada, que lo último que quiero es luchar…solo voy a esperar a que el destino decida lo que queda de mi futuro Me rindo y caigo totalmente laxa al suelo, si me encuentran, no habrá nada más que hacer, nada los detendrá; si no me encuentran…supongo que significaría que Dios me ama mucho


Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephany Meyer escritora de la saga crepusculo...la historia es mia

Hola...soy nueva por aqui, esta historia fue creada originalmente como un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga, fue un sueño que ella tuvo y que desgraciadamente no pudo terminar por la inoportuna de su madre (espero que nunca leo esto), pero decidí que seria bueno que alguien ademas de nosotras conociera lo bueno que fue su sueño...esta es solo la parte que ella soñó, pero juntas hemos terminado la historia, ahora yo les pido su opinion...merece una continuación. Agradecería mucho que le dieran una oportunidad y me dejaran su opinión, no soy una escritora experta, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo...espero que les guste...con anticipación GRACIAS!

* * *

_**JUST A DREAM**_

Tomo mi tercera copa de la noche y mi vejiga parece no aguantar más, necesito un baño urgentemente.

Camino alrededor por unos minutos, chocando sin intención con algunos de los invitados; cabe recalcar que no conozco ni a la mitad de ellos, y aun así me tratan como si yo fuera una de sus mejores amigas, algo raro en ellos considerando la posición que ocupan en la sociedad.

Cuando estoy a punto de rendirme en mi búsqueda, logro encontrar a uno de los señores del servicio, le pregunto por el baño, pero disculpándose me dice que el salón no cuenta con ninguno.

Bufo molesta ¿a quién demonios se le ocurrió construir una sala de eventos multipropósitos sin siquiera haber pensado en colocar un baño? ¡Aunque sea uno solo!, es absurdo, acaso creen que por ser las personas con más clase y elegancia están exentas de tener necesidades biológicas.

Con mucho gusto les daría yo unas buenas clases de anatomía y fisiología que de seguro mucha falta le hacen.

Frustrada y con unas inmensas ganas de orinar, sigo caminando alrededor tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde poder…desahogarme.

De repente, diviso a unos cuantos metros de mí a James, el molesto chico del colegio que no deja de molestarme cada vez que me ve. Disimuladamente me alejo de su alcance para que no note mi presencia, al parecer tengo éxito pues él ni enterado de que estuve tan cerca, aunque puedo jurar que me está buscando.

Mejor no tentó a mi suerte y me escondo, lo que menos quiero en este momento es encontrármelo.

Paseo mi mirada por todos lados buscando algún objeto que me permita ocultarme, afortunadamente encuentro una linda palmera que espero sea lo suficiente grande para cubrirme por completo, o al menos gran parte de mi.

¡Funciona!

Nadie puede verme, al menos que sean muy valientes para salir y recibir el frio aire de afuera, algo que sé a nadie le gusta. Giro enfocando mi mirada en el cristal que hace la vez de pared del salón, apenas y puede verse el exterior, tampoco es que sea muy bonito pues detrás de estas paredes no hay nada.

Lo que si me llama la atención es el reflejo que muestra el cristal…soy yo, pero parece imposible. Alice logró convertir al patito feo en un bello cisne. Mi blanca piel tiene un brillo especial, creo que es la crema corporal que me obligo a usar; mi cabello castaño y largo cae por mi espalda y hombros en pequeños tirabuzones acentuando mis facciones; mi maquillaje luce impecable, mis ojos chocolate lucen más expresivos y mis labios más gruesos y deseables. Pero lo que más me gusta es como luce mi cuerpo en este sencillo pero elegante vestido amarillo, con escote en forma de corazón, ceñido al cuerpo y sobre él, en la parte de atrás, una larga cola que llegaría al piso si no fuero por mis descomunalmente altos zapatos; acentúa delicadamente mis curvas y eso que el amarillo, por lo general no es un color que me guste mucho.

Cuando vea a mi loca amiga Alice tendré que agradecérselo, soy sin duda su más bella obra de arte.

Espero escondida por lo que parece una eternidad, consulto mi reloj de muñeca y veo que son las 12 menos cuarto, ¡no puedo creer que sea tan temprano!, hace apenas una hora llegué a esta fiesta y ya estoy ansiosa por irme, debí escuchar a mi madre y no venir, necesito descansar después de este complicado semestre que acabo de pasar en la universidad.

Pero como siempre, me dejé convencer por la loca de Alice, tendré que idear una manera de esquivar sus peticiones.

¡uy!

Es mi vejiga otra vez, no aguanto más, si no encuentro un baño ahora mismo, explotaré, y no será muy agradable.

Cuidadosamente, tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible, salgo de mi improvisado escondite; comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta tropezándome otra vez con algunas personas, si no las conociera perfectamente, pensaría que son tan cordiales como aparentan.

Una vez que atravieso la puerta, siento la fresca brisa de la noche golpear suavemente mi rostro, es una sensación de verdad agradable porque estaba comenzando a acalorarme allá dentro.

Trato de buscar en la oscuridad algún lugar donde poder hacer mis necesidades, pero solo veo monte, ¿es que acaso este lugar está en medio de la nada? Porque así lo parece, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí; afortunadamente no soy yo la que conduce, porque nos perdería en un santiamén.

Doy unos cuantos pasos dudosa, no quiero perderme, porque si bien es cierto que no es la primera vez que vengo aquí, tampoco significa que conozco el lugar, ¡rayos! Debí decirle a ALice que me acompañara, al menos no sería la única perdida

Miro al piso y busco la manera de grabarme el sendero mientras avanzo más profundamente en el prado, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver lo que podría ser un pequeño pueblo, no estoy del todo segura pues mi vista no es tan buena como desearía

Camino sigilosamente sondeando el lugar, no quisiera encontrarme con algo desagradable; además mis pies me están matando, me gustaría quitarme los zapatos pero eso solo arruinaría mis pies y además, no podría volvérmelos a poner

De inmediato me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que veo ese pueblo, tampoco es que haya venido muchas veces, pero sé que si hubiera sido más atenta lo habría notado.

Todo está a oscuras, no hay luces que alumbren las calles; estas, están apenas iluminadas por la luz que sale de las ventanas de las casas, que son muy pocas de hecho

Las personas están resguardadas en sus hogares pues se escuchan sus risas y conversaciones, no hay nadie fuera, supongo que es porque es muy tarde, además se nota que la calidad de vida es muy baja, todo está prácticamente en ruinas.

Invasiones, pienso enseguida, en la actualidad es muy común; migrantes que salen de sus países en busca de mejores oportunidades para vivir y lo único que encuentran es miseria, algo peor de lo que huyeron, por lo que no les queda otra opción que formar pequeñas aldeas donde se ayudan los unos a los otros

-un ejemplo que muchos deberíamos seguir-

Mientras analizo cuidadosamente cada una de las casas, veo pasar a una anciana cargando un balde con agua, me acerco a ella e interponiéndome en su camino tomo el balde de sus manos.

-permítame ayudarle-pedí cuando la vieja mujer se disponía a reclamar mi atrevimiento

-se lo agradezco-dice ella-pero yo puedo sola

-no, está bien-insisto-a cambio usted puede hacer algo por mi ¿me puede prestar un baño?, le juro que no aguanto

-eres una muchachita muy persuasiva-sonríe-ven, acompáñame

Caminamos un pequeño sendero hasta llegar a una pequeña villa, de paredes de madera y de estructura poco estable, todas las casas por aquí son parecidas, por lo que me es muy difícil identificarlas, pero por alguna razón esta se me hace muy peculiar.

La anciana abre la puerta permitiendo mi ingreso, por dentro la casa no difiere mucho de su aspecto exterior, pero es eso lo que la hace más acogedora. De inmediato me señala el baño al que prácticamente corro. Suspiro satisfecha al constatar que a pesar de la obvia pobreza de estas personas cuenten con un digno servicio higiénico, podría enumerar una por una los muchos microorganismos que podría encontrar en ellos.

¡Al fin!

La sensación que texperimento al vaciar mi vejiga es simplemente maravillosa, ahora podré volver a la fiesta y disfrutar lo que queda de ella.

Lavo mis manos con un poco de agua que tomo con una jarra del pequeño balde que ayude a entrar a la señora, son personas pobres, pero muy pulcras.

Cuando salgo las personas que -supongo yo- viven también en esta casa están sentadas en viejos muebles alrededor de una mesa donde se encontraba un juego de monopolio, amo ese juego, y parece que no soy la única a la que le gusta.

Carraspeo llamando su atención y ellos voltean notando mi presencia

-muchas gracias por todo-digo-han sido muy amables

-no es nada cariño-niega despreocupadamente la amable mujer a quién ayudé-¿necesitas algo más?

-no, muchas gracias…debo irme

Me acompaña hasta la puerta alegando que puedo perderme, algo muy difícil tomando en cuenta el reducido tamaño de la casa. Abre la puerta y me despido de ella tomando su mano, intento alejarme, pero me lo impide sosteniendo aun mi mano entre las suyas, se acerca a mí en un gesto que se me hizo muy extraño.

-ten cuidado pequeña-susurra cerca de mi rostro-ve a donde tengas que ir y trata de no regresar por aquí

Me suelta y yo la miro confundida mientras veo como cierra la puerta una vez estuve fuera.

No sé qué habrá querido decir, pero al analizar sus palabras un pequeño escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Se por las noticias que estos lugares son peligrosos, pero no creía que fuera para tanto

Sin detenerme a pensar un segundo más, recorro el camino que anteriormente había caminado desde la fiesta hasta aquí, trato por todos los medios de evitar que los tacones de mis caros zapatos se hundan en la tierra, algo que a duras penas logro, pero con mucho esfuerzo

Me tardo unos 3 minutos en regresar según indica mi reloj de muñequera, puedo decir felizmente que salí invicta del "pueblo fantasma" así es como bauticé al silencioso lugar donde acabo de estar.

Me evoco a buscar a Alice, ese es mi objetivo, debo encontrarla para contarle lo que acabo de pasar y también para convencerla de que nos vayamos de aquí o que por lo menos se digne a incluirme en su diversión, porque lo que soy yo, no he disfrutado nada

Busco y busco por todo el salón y no logró encontrarla, momentáneamente me rindo y tomo una copa de la surtida mesa de bebidas

Trato de no excederme porque lo que menos quiero es llenar mi vejiga de nuevo, fue muy tormentoso caminar por el lodoso y empedrado camino hacia el pueblo, y no quiero hacerlo otra vez

Mientras bebo, observo la pista de baile y sonrío al ver los divertidos y raros movimientos de los improvisados bailarines; entre la gente logro encontrar a Alice, está bailando pegajosamente con su ultimo ligue, puedo deducirlo por la complicidad que muestran en su baile y por la manera en cómo se susurran cosas al oído, típico de ella

Me acerco sin importarme un poco lo que pueda interrumpir, es más, me siento orgullosa al hacerlo, ya es hora de que le baje un poquito los humos a mi amiguita

Tomo su brazo jalándola a mi lado, el chico me envía una mirada de enojo pero yo se la respondo con una de total rabia, de inmediato se aleja, amo la reacción de las personas ante mis fuertes miradas

Alice se limita a seguirme sin siquiera cuestionarme mi interrupción

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto enojada

-¿Dónde te habías metido tú?-cuestiona ella a su vez-yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo

-no es cierto, te estuve buscando pero no te encontré

-puede que me desapareciera por un minuto o dos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo he estado aquí

-estabas con ese sujeto-afirmo señalando al muchacho con el que bailaba que nos mira furiosamente desde una esquina del salón

-si, por cierto, gracias por salvarme…era un tonto aburrido

-¿en serio?-soy irónica al preguntarlo-de nada, entonces

-¿Dónde estabas tú Isabella?-inquiere un poco molesta por el tono de mis palabras, solo usa mi nombre completo cuando se enfada conmigo-le pregunté a un par de personas por ti y nadie te había visto

-estaba buscando un baño, ya que a los genios que construyeron este magnífico lugar no se les ocurrió poner un baño

Ella se ríe sonoramente

-solo a ti se te ocurre cuestionar el trabajo de los demás-dice negando divertida-mejor dime donde esta ese baño, yo también quiero ir

-pues debes salir y luego cruzar…-comienzo a explicar pero ella me interrumpe colocando una de sus manos en mi boca

-ay no-se queja-ven conmigo

-no, ni loca-digo soltándome de su agarre-¿sabes cuánto tuve que caminar?

-no, pero lo volverías a hacer por tu amiguita-puso ojitos de cachorro que sabía, siempre terminaba convenciéndome

¡Odio eso!

-no me convencerás esta vez-le doy la espalda tratando de que mi determinación no decaiga

-vamos Bella, hazlo por tu linda amiga que te puso hermosa esta noche

¡demonios! Sabe cómo manipularme, pero no esta vez, ahora no caeré, ¡mis pies me están matando!, casi literalmente.

Busco las palabras adecuadas para librarme de esto, pero no logro encontrarlas, de repente siento sus brazos envolverme por la espalda

-Bella, porfis, acompáñame, sabes que yo sola me perdería y no querrás atormentar a tu conciencia con eso ¿o sí?

Es verdad, si hay algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo con Alice es en eso…se pierde hasta en la facultad y llevamos ya mucho tiempo en ella

Soltando un pequeño gruñido que se moría por salir de mi boca, me giro hacia ella para enfrentarla, como lo suponía conservaba en su rostro la linda expresión de un cachorrito abandonado

Su táctica era sucia, pero efectiva…muy efectiva

-está bien, pero me debes una muy grande-amenazo seria

-gracias

Me abraza casi tumbándonos en el piso; a veces su entusiasmo me sobrepasa, pero la amo por eso, mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ella

Cuando me suelta, tomo su mano derecha y prácticamente la arrastro a través de la pista de baile, empujamos a unas cuantas personas pero están tan entretenidos con la música que ni lo notan

Al salir reprimo las ganas de quitarme los zapatos, eso solo me haría sentir peor

No es que sea una persona muy vanidosa, pero al menos en este momento luciendo tan glamurosa, quisiera conservar esa imagen de mí

Muy pocas veces logro sentirme conforme con mi aspecto, y esta es una de esas veces, por lo que trato en lo posible de evitar hacer algo que dañe esta bella imagen que mi amiga ha creado de mi

Guio a Alice por el camino que seguí hace unos minutos en busca de un baño

Algo que no recordaba era que mis tacones se hundieran en la tierra

¡Genial!

Ahora a parte del insoportable dolor de pies, tengo que lidiar con mis hermosos zapatos cubiertos de lodo, lo que solo me dificulta más el caminar

Alice no parece tener problemas y la veo avanzar más rápido que yo

Me detengo momentáneamente pensando que después de todo lo más conveniente sería quitarme los zapatos

Alice nota que no voy tras ella y se para volteando hacia mí con sus manos sobre sus caderas

Se ve graciosa cuando hace eso, pues ella al igual que yo, es pequeña y esa pose la hace ver como una niña enfurruñada tratando de parecerse a su madre

-¿vas a quedarte ahí parada?-pregunta con su voz chillona, claro signo de lo harta que está

La comprendo, yo también estoy harta, pero es toda su culpa por obligarme a acompañarla

-¿no ves que tengo un pequeño problema?-señalo mis zapatos hundidos en el fango

Ella mira hacia abajo y en entendimiento suaviza sus facciones

-quítatelos-exige

-¡¿estás loca?!-casi grito-no voy a quitármelos para luego andar con los pies todos sucios

-¿entonces voy sola?

-creo que si…no estamos tan lejos, luego te alcanzo

-está bien-acepta…que milagro

-camina recto y pídele a alguien que te preste un baño-indico

Alice parece poco decidida a seguir sola pero al final termina cediendo y sigue avanzando

Seguramente no puede contener más líquido en su vejiga, como yo hace un rato

Lentamente comienzo a caminar evitando por poco que mis tacones se hundan

Sonrío satisfecha por mi triunfo

Miro solo al suelo pues quiero saber exactamente donde piso y rio al notar que antes, no me di cuenta que todo este lugar estaba cubierto de hierbas, pequeñas pero que le daban el agradable aspecto de un prado

Estoy tan concentrada en mi labor que solo recuerdo por qué hago esto cuando noto el grito Alice

En primera instancia pensé que era solo su sutil forma-nótese el sarcasmo- de decirme que me apresurara, pero al levantar la vista me doy cuenta que no es así

A unos cuantos metros de donde me encuentro, justo en las afueras de la casa en la que muy amablemente me proporcionaron un baño, esta Alice

Pero no está sola

Dos sujetos vestidos totalmente de negro y con una capucha cubriendo sus rostros, la tienen sujeta por los brazos

Quiero gritar en busca de ayuda, pero la voz no logra salir de mi garganta, además sería en vano, nadie me escucharía jamás desde este lugar

Sin siquiera pretenderlo comienzo a correr, dando saltos de vez en cuando hasta esconderme tras lo que parecen unos frondosos arbustos

Sé que estoy actuando como la más cobarde de las personas, dejando a mi mejor amiga casi hermana en manos de esos rufianes, pero que puedo hacer…nos matarían a las dos

Al parecer los hombres no notaron mi presencia porque siguen haciendo lo que quiera que estén haciendo con Anie

Observo a través de las ramas del arbusto y deseo no haberlo hecho

Los hombres obligan a Alice a ponerse de rodillas, uno de ellos sujeta su cabello y comienza a jalar de él

Logro ver la cara de sufrimiento de mi amiga, nunca le ha gustado que toquen su cabello

El otro hombre comienza golpearla, primera en el rostro, propinándole algunas bofetadas, luego como si eso no fuera suficiente la golpea con su arma-de la que anteriormente no me había percatado- en un lado de la cabeza

Cierro los ojos ante esa imagen, siento el dolor de Alice como mío

¡No!

Su desgarrador grito hace que vuelva a abrir los ojos, enfoco nuevamente mi vista en ella y mi corazón se paraliza con la escena

Alice tirada en el piso, mientras esos hombres reparten golpes por todo su cuerpo

De su boca salen intensos sollozos que me hacen erizar la piel, puedo observar con un poco de dificultad que sangre comienza a brotar por de sus heridas, que ya en este punto, están abiertas

Quiero pensar que todo esto es un sueño, que solo es una maldita pesadilla

Pero todo se siente tan real, los sonidos, mi tacto e incluso el olor de este infame lugar

De pronto veo aparecer de la nada a dos hombres más, se acercan a los que supongo son sus compañeros-están vestidos iguales-y comienzan a hablar entre ellos

No logro entender nada de lo que dicen, pero sé que están hablando por el movimiento de sus bocas, e incluso se ríen totalmente complacidos por lo que hacen

Uno de los nuevos sujetos la toma otra vez del cabello y trata de levantarla, pero es en vano, Alice no tiene fuerza para hacerlo

Insiste, pero no logra nada, aquello parece frustrarlos pues la golpean otra vez y él sujeta su rostro diciéndole algo al oído

Con esa acción logro observar mejor el rostro de mi amiga, está totalmente irreconocible, su mandíbula y uno de sus ojos han adquirido un color purpura, su nariz esta torcida y la sangre sale a borbotones por ella

Cubro mi boca evitando emitir algún sonido, ya las lágrimas surcan libremente mis mejillas; sé que es por la impotencia que siento al no poder hacer algo para ayudarla, pero también es porque recuerdo cada una de las experiencias que he vivido con ella y que no se volverán a repetir…jamás

Rezo, pidiendo al cielo una y otra vez que esto no sea cierto, que solo sea producto de mi loca imaginación ¡Dios! Que sea un sueño

Oigo un gemido y me doy cuenta que es Alice, ahora, la han tomado en brazos y la suben a una camioneta que no sé de donde rayos salió

Pero no, no puede ser, ¿van a llevársela?

Porque van a llevársela, ¿A dónde?

Siento pánico, cuál es su propósito, Alice está casi muerta, que demonios quieren hacer con ella

Quiero correr, evitar que se la lleven, pero mis pies no responden, estoy aterrada, y soy una cobarde, no soy capaz de hacer nada para ayudarla

Solo puedo llorar

Hundida en mi maldita miseria veo como se la llevan, siento que con ella se va también un pedazo de mi alma, y es algo que no podré recuperar jamás

Las ruedas de la camioneta hacen un ruido estruendoso al pasar por las irregulares calles del pueblito

Eso es lo único que puedo escuchar, lo demás es solo silencio, y es mejor así

Lentamente salgo de mi escondite dispuesta a regresar a la fiesta y hacer un alboroto si es necesario para pedir ayuda

Podré ser una cobarde, pero no dejaré que esto quede impune, lucharé hasta el final para saber quién está tras esta...atrocidad, y traeré a Alice de vuelta

Solo ruego que nada más le pase, que aguante hasta que pueda rescatarla

Miro a un lado y a otro; estoy paranoica, lo sé, pero mi único propósito en este momento es llegar sana a un lugar seguro para ayudar a Alice

Despacio comienzo a caminar atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño, no quiero que me atrapen a mí también, se que suena horrible, pero después de haber visto lo que vi, bueno, creo que a nadie le gustaría pasar por eso

Mis manos escocen y las siento húmedas, las levanto para observarlas y a pesar de la oscuridad puedo ver lo maltratadas que están, tengo innumerables rasguños de los que salen pequeños hilillos de sangre

Se infectaran, lo sé

Mis piernas tiemblan y me es muy difícil mantenerme de pie, mucho más caminar de manera coordinada, pero tengo un propósito y lo cumpliré

Siempre lo hago

Miro a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar el salón donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta, pero no puedo enfocar bien mi vista

Estúpidamente me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo he estado metida en una especie de establo

No sé cómo llegué aquí, pero supongo que en mi desesperación me lancé sobre las vallas que protegen el potrero

Si hubiera sido más inteligente me habría escondido en alguno de los cubículos del establo, no hay ningún caballo, así que hubiera sido muy fácil ocultarme, pero supongo que nadie piensa correctamente en momentos en los que es posible que su vida corra peligro

Al menos yo no lo hago

Sin querer tropiezo con una roca que me lleva de bruces al empedrado suelo

¡auch!

Si mis manos antes ardían, ahora queman como si estuviera en el maldito infierno

Mis rodillas no están mucho mejor

Trato de incorporarme pero no lo logro, parece que alguien estuviera jalando de mi vestido impidiéndome algún movimiento. Enseguida mi sentido de alarma se activa, volteo rápidamente y totalmente asustada

Es solo una rama

Suelto el aire que sin darme cuenta había contenido y me impulso con mis piernas hacia delante para liberarme de mi "opresor"

Comprendo que no fue una buena idea cuando escucho el característico sonido de la tela al rasgarse

La maravillosa cola, de mi maravilloso vestido ha quedado totalmente destrozada

Pero no es momento para ponerme a pensar en banalidades

-Isabella concéntrate-me digo a mi misma

Esta vez me pongo de pie pero con un poco más de cuidado, no llego a dar ni dos pasos cuando el molesto sonido que hacen las ruedas de una camioneta sobre el irregular suelo me detiene en seco

Mi sentido de alerta es tal, que sin pensarlo dos veces me tiro al suelo y trato de arrastrarme a algún lugar que me mantenga oculta

Eso solo logra que mis manos, brazos y rodillas que ya de por si están muy lastimados, sangren y ardan mas

Si logro salir viva de esto, releeré mis libros de microbiología para saber cuáles son las muchas bacterias que de seguro en este momento están haciendo una fiesta en mis heridas sangrantes

La camioneta pareció detenerse muy rápido, algo que me resulta extraño pues juraría que el tramo que le faltaba recorrer para llegar al pueblo no era tan corto

Levanto mi cabeza de donde la había escondido entre mis brazos y noto que la camioneta está más cerca de lo que me imaginaba

Mi piel se eriza cuando mi mente comienza a analizar cada una de las posibles razones por las que esa maldita camioneta esta tan cerca

Es obvio que han regresado pero ¿para qué?

¿se habrán dado cuenta de mi presencia y ahora vienen a buscarme?

-¡No Bella!-me reprendo mentalmente-no es momento de ponerte histérica

Ellos no pudieron haberme visto, por supuesto que no, o si no me hubieran llevado desde el principio con ellos ¿verdad?

Si, ellos no saben que estoy aquí…vinieron por algo más

Olvidaron algo importante, quizá una de sus armas…si, olvidaron sus armas y por eso volvieron…no es por mi

No han venido por mí

No saben que estoy aquí

Se llevaron a Alice…pero no saben que estoy aquí

No pueden saberlo

Siento humedad en mis mejillas y se que estoy llorando…soy una cobarde llorona, pero no puedo ni quiero hacer nada por evitarlo

Siento como si un puño invisible oprimiera mi corazón, y ahora la angustia que sentía por Alice va dirigida hacia mí también

Vuelo a esconder la cabeza entre mis brazos luchando para hacerle creer a mi cerebro que esto no es real pero es tan traicionero que de inmediato me indica que si lo es

No se escucha nada por lo que parece un minuto y no sé si sentirme aliviada o asustada por ello

¿A dónde habrán ido?

Desafortunadamente la respuesta no tarda nada en llegar a mi cuando escucho pasos acercándose al lugar donde estoy

Desesperada me arrastro un poco esperando hacer el menor ruido posible y trato, aunque sé que probablemente es en vano, de llegar a los establos. Si tengo suerte lograré esconderme antes de me encuentren

Suspiro aferrándome a la poca esperanza que me queda y tiro de la puerta del establo

La puerta no sede

Jalo y empujo la puerta, pero no se mueve en absoluto. Busco desesperada alguna manera de abrirla pero la angustia no me deja concentrarme

Estoy tan metida en mi búsqueda que por poco dejo pasar algo que podría ser importante

Entre las desiguales y gastadas tablas que forman el viejo establo se asoman un par de ojos que si no fuera porque los conozco de hace ya muchos años, hubieran causado un efecto totalmente contrario al que provocó en mi

Siento alivio y la poca esperanza que tenia se reaviva como una llamarada

Aquellos ojos azules solo pueden pertenecer a una persona, Jasper, aquel chico de anteojos y cara pecosa que solía jugar conmigo en la escuela

El parece mirarme fijamente, pero aunque intento, no logro descifrar lo que dice su mirada

Sin emitir un solo sonido y tratando de ser lo más clara posible muevo mis labios en lo que fácilmente se traduce como: ¡AYUDAME!

Espero paciente a que haga algún movimiento que me permita saber la manera de levantarme de aquí y esconderme junto a él para mantenerme a salvo pero lo único que él hace es mirar hacia abajo indicándome algo

Bajo la vista y entre la madera apolillada veo otro par de ojos que me observan aterrados, inmediatamente deduzco que son un par de niños

No entiendo lo que me quiere decir con ese gesto, ¿Qué tienen que ver los niños en esto? Solo necesito que me ayude

Sé qué no lo hará, no sabe cómo ayudarme, si el sale podrían descubrirlo, y si eso pasa, encontrarían a los niños y solo Dios sabe lo que esos malditos delincuentes harían con ellos

Pero me siento desesperada así que no ceso en mi petición y con toda la convicción que aun mantengo, vuelvo mi vista a él

¡Por favor! Vocalizo de nuevo, pero él niega cerrando los ojos dándome a entender que no habría fuerza en este mundo que lo haga salir de su refugio y ayudarme

Quisiera sentir odio, pero no puedo, quisiera poder maldecirlo y desear su muerte…pero simplemente no puedo. Bajo la cabeza y la escondo otra vez entre mis brazos

_Resignación_

Es lo único que me queda, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Siento el tiempo pasar y no vuelvo a sentir el rastro ni la presencia de algún otro ser aparte de mi

Levanto la cabeza sintiendo a mis músculos protestar por el súbito movimiento, pero es lo que menos me importa

Observo la mullida puerta frente a mí y noto con algo de decepción que ya nadie me mira a mí, seguramente Jasper y los niños hallaron algún lugar más seguro para esconderse, y aunque es estúpido, me siento feliz y aliviada por ello

Me siento tan cansada, que lo último que quiero es luchar…solo voy a esperar a que el destino decida lo que queda de mi futuro

Me rindo y caigo totalmente laxa al suelo, si me encuentran, no habrá nada más que hacer, nada los detendrá; si no me encuentran…supongo que significaría que Dios me ama mucho

Desconecto mi mente de la realidad y comienzo a pensar en cosas que sé, harán aunque en nimiedad un poco más llevadera esta situación

Las únicas imágenes que vienen a mi mente son las de mis padres y hermanos, de todos los bellos momentos que he vivido con ellos, no hay lugar para malos recuerdos

Me siento en una especie de limbo

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. Creo que es exactamente lo que está sucediendo

Me veo a mí, de seis años, subida en una bicicleta, pedaleando lo más rápido que mis cortas piernas lo permitían. Tras mi venía mi madre corriendo gritando incoherencias de las solo puede entender ¡detente! ¡vas a lastimarte! ¡Verás cuando te agarre muchachita!

Luego, parezco más grande, de unos doce años; estoy sentado frente el espejo de la que reconozco como la habitación de Alice, ella está caminando alrededor de la habitación buscando las escurridizas pinzas de cabello con las que me estaba peinando. Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez que salimos solas a una fiesta en la noche, la pasamos de lo mejor a pesar de la terrible mancha rosa del coctel que accidentalmente tiré sobre la blusa de mi amiga, pero es que era un total desafío manejar los asesinos zapatos que me había obligado a poner, aun así, lo disfrutamos

Algo muy chistoso y que nunca voy a olvidar, es que cuando tenía unos quince años de edad y fui de visita a la casa de mi abuela-una viejita cascarrabias que me odiaba-hice una de mis más grandes hazañas. Esperé a que mi abuela saliera a regar sus flore como cada mañana y luego de un momento yo la seguí. Me paré frente a ella y ante su cara de estupefacción comencé a bailar mientras cantaba la canción que ella más detestaba en el mundo…cada vez que recuerdo aquello me parto de la risa hasta quedarme sin aliento. Mi podre abuela, se quedó afónica de lo mucho que me grito, pero es que simplemente yo no pude parar. Obviamente terminó odiándome más.

Soy una chica descomplicada, que le vamos a hacer

Un jalón brusco me saco de mis pensamientos y de inmediato supe que me habían encontrado

Abro los ojos que hasta ahora habían permanecido cerrados, solo para observar como soy arrastrada hasta la misma vereda en la que hace unos minutos atrás mi amiga Alice fue golpeada

Mi cuerpo esta magullado, pero sé que lo estará aún más después de la golpiza que sin duda recibiré en un momento

Me lanzan al suelo una vez hemos llegado al lugar que ellos desean, caigo acostada sin el más mínimo animo de moverme

Adivinando mi intención, toman mi cabello y halan hasta tenerme arrodillada

Cercan sus feos rostros al mío y comienzan a pasar sus asquerosas lenguas por mi cara

Reprimo las ganas de vomitar, pero me es muy difícil

Ellos ríen, una risa macabra y burlona que hace que mi estómago se contraiga y mi piel se erice del miedo

Vuelven a soltarme y siento un puntapié en mi estómago, me quita por completo el aliento

Toso fuertemente tratando de recuperarlo, pero ellos no me dan tregua y me golpean con la misma fuerza o incluso más de la que golpearon a Alice

Mis músculos están contraídos tratando de soportar el inminente dolor, siento brechas abiertas en la piel donde pequeños hilos de sangre surgen para deslizarse lentamente hasta dejar manchas rojas

Mi vestido hace rapo dejo de ser una espectacular pieza de moda para convertirse en un harapo digno de una pordiosera

Mi rostro esta magullado y seguramente lleno de moretones por las muchas veces que ha impactado con el suelo

Mis costillas duelen insoportablemente y llego a la conclusión de que probablemente están rotas

Ellos creen que aún no tengo suficiente y siguen golpeándome esta vez en el rostro, un fuerte golpe en mi mandíbula logra saca sangre de mi boca, afortunadamente no se cayó ningún diente pero no creo que eso sea importante ahora

Cuando al fin se cansaron, me tomaron en brazos otra vez para llevarme a la camioneta que estaba estacionada a tan solo unos metros

No podía ver nada, pero si me percate con la poca conciencia que me quedaba, cuando me movilizaban

Me tiraron al balde de la camioneta cual saco de papas y caminaron hacia la parte de adelante para meterse en ella

Encendieron la camioneta y nos encaminamos a donde sea que fuera el lugar al que ellos me llevarían

Quiero dejarme caer en la completa inconciencia pero alguna extraña y maldita razón no lo logro

Quiero llorar pero tampoco puedo hacerlo, solo puedo yacer ahí, totalmente golpeada casi hasta la muerte sin mover un solo musculo

Después de un rato en los que he estado casi obligando a mi cerebro a desconectarse, siento que soy levantada por tercera vez esa noche

Me conducen-por lo poco que puedo ver-a una especie de bodega construida totalmente de meta

Me pregunto que será este lugar

Escucho a los hombres que me golpearon interactuar con otros sujetos que supongo vigilan la bodega

Después de intercambiar unas palabras que no logro escuchar, abren una puerta por donde ingresamos

Sin el menor cuidado me lanzan en una esquina haciendo que mi dolorido cuerpo choque contra la dura pared arrancando un gemido lastimero de mi boca

Creo que es el primer sonido que emito desde hace buen rato

No recuerdo haber siquiera sollozado cuando me golpeaban

Pero es que ahora parezco estar tan consciente de todo, cada fibra de mi cuerpo grita dolor

Oigo pasos alejándose y supongo que me han dejado sola

A pesar de que mi cuerpo protesta y mis músculos parecen no querer realizar ningún movimiento, me reincorporo sosteniendo mi torso con mis brazos

Al principio mis brazos ceden y vuelvo a caer de bruces al solido suelo, pero tengo mayor convicción y vuelvo a levantarme

Mi cabello cubre por completo mi rostro lo que dificulta aún más mi visión. Lo remuevo un poco y deseo no haberlo hecho

Frente a mí y no en mejores condiciones se encuentra Alice, está sentada con sus rodillas un poco recogidas hacia su pecho y su cabello cubriendo por completo su maltratado rostro

Sé que es ella, la reconocería en cualquier lugar

La miro sin poder ni querer apartar mis ojos de ella temiendo que si lo hago pueda perderla de nuevo

Ella me mira también pero lo hace de una manera en la que nunca antes lo había hecho, tiene una mirada tan…vacía

Quiero acercarme a ella, pero sé que si lo intento no lo lograré, tan solo mantenerme sentada es muy difícil, no quiero imaginarme lo que sería tratar de moverme de un lado a otro

Desvió mi mirada por un segundo, uno solo para poder identificar el escabroso lugar

De inmediato me doy cuenta que no solo estamos Alice y yo. Hay por lo menos media docena de chicas en iguales condiciones a parte de nosotras

Esto logra constatar mis sospechas

Estas personas se dedican a la trata de mujeres…seguramente nos venderán al mejor postor quien sin duda nos prostituirá

Me siento miserable por completo, ni Alice ni yo, a pesar de nuestra edad, hemos experimentado alguna vez lo que el sexo opuesto nos puede ofrecer, y no sé por qué pero algo me dice que por alguna extraña razón, estas personas lo saben

Regreso mi mirada a Alice y con mis ojos anegados en lágrimas le muestro lo mucho que siento toda esta situación

Ella parece resignada y me dedica una casi imperceptible sonrisa

Se la devuelvo, pero no puedo evitar la culpa que siento por todo esto, sé que quizá es infundada, pero es así como me siento

Se supone que yo me había resignado a lo que vendría, pero verla a ella desmoronó todas mis barreras

Ahora solo pienso en mis padres, en mis hermanos, nunca más los volveré a ver, y sé que quizá nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, pero son mi familia y los amo…los amo mucho

Los hombres regresan y como si fuera un espectáculo que causa su goce, se acercan a cada una para analizarla detenidamente

Me doy cuenta de que ingresan más personas, pero estoy tan devastada que lo único que hago es dejarme caer de nuevo con los ojos cerrados esperando que vengan por mí

Siento pasos acercándose y abro los ojos para ver quién es, pero solo puedo ver unos negros zapatos que al parecer son muy caros

El sujeto se agacha y cierro mis ojos, no quiero que vea el miedo en ellos

Remueve mi cabello y pasa sus dedos por mi cara. Por alguna extraña razón su toque no me altera, al contrario, causa una reacción totalmente inesperada en mí de tranquilidad

De repente dejo de sentir su tacto

-la quiero a ella

Su voz es gruesa y fuerte, pero amable, me lo imagino como un hombre de negocios, con gran carácter y que obtiene todo lo que quiero y por supuesto, esta no es la excepción

Abro los ojos otra vez para mirarlo, siento curiosidad por saber cómo es, pero ni bien lo intento, vuelven a cargarme pero esta vez de manera más gentil

No es el hombre que me toco hace un rato, no me infunde la misma paz, pero sin embargo sigo sintiéndome tranquila

¡Alice!

¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

Quiero preguntar dónde está, pero ningún sonido sale de mi boca, trato de mirarla pero tampoco puedo moverme

Rezo por ella, porque le vaya bien, porque nos vaya bien

El sujeto me conduce hasta llegar a un lujoso auto cuyo color no pude identificar por la oscuridad

Me deposita en la parte de atrás, donde una puerta esta abierta y yo me acurruco en el acolchado asiento

Me doy cuenta que no estoy sola y sin poder hacer algo más, giro mi cabeza en dirección al lugar de donde siento la presencia

Me topo con un par de ojos verdes que si no fuera porque mi aliento ya de por si es casi nulo, me lo quitaría

No sé qué es, pero algo me dice que este hombre no es realmente malo

Recuesto mi cabeza en el respaldar el asiento sin quitar mi vista de ese par de esmeraldas que me tienen hipnotizada desde hace un momento y esa es la última visión que tengo antes de dejar que la inconciencia se lleve por completo mi cuerpo

Por muy extraño que parezca me siento segura, y espero que esta sensación no se valle nunca

Anqué tengo la extraña certeza de que esta rara tranquilidad no durara demasiado…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
